


Bayesian Game

by TurnaboutWriter



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, I didn't wanna title this, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, but this is the title I was most satisfied with, help idk how to smut, slight edging, uhh happy 999 week?, yeah Akane and Junpei's relationship is pretty messed up in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutWriter/pseuds/TurnaboutWriter
Summary: She thinks that she has been falling apart, but, this whole time, he has been the one slowly breaking her to pieces.Oh, how ignorance is bliss.





	Bayesian Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick and twisted individual, but I also share a love-hate relationship with Akane and want her to suffer and yet want to pity her all of the while; somehow, I totally see this happening, though. I don't think my smut is too, too horrific, but it ain't the best. 
> 
> As twisted as this is, I really wanted to post it for Days 5-6 of 999 Week for Junpei and Akane (it's the middle of the night, so I'll consider it as in between the two days, haha). Proofreading was done really quick, though, so I apologize now for any careless mistakes or inconsistencies.
> 
> Uh, so, yeah . . . enjoy, I guess?
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2019 Turnabout Writer. All rights reserved.

* * *

_In game theory, a **Bayesian game** is a game in which players have incomplete information about the other players. _

* * *

  
It's one of those nights again. 

She doesn't remember what was the exact thing that caused the urge to strike – something to do with the second-class cabin . . . ? Ah, something Aoi said reminded her of that bed! – but it left her with a now-familiar ache between her legs and flushed cheeks. 

Aoi is probably still suspicious of the way she hurriedly tried to escape to her room, and claimed nervously that she was tired and wanted to sleep. He has never questioned her, though; he knows better than to ever question everything Akane says and does.

And now, he sleeps in the room next door, unaware of what Akane is about to do – what she shouldn't do.

Her hand slips underneath the waistband of her panties and immediately finds her clit with no sign of the shyness and hesitance she had a few weeks ago, when she first tried to touch herself. 

Her index finger plunges inside, but she is disappointed to find a lack of wetness.

So, she imagines Junpei whispering dirty things into her ear, imagines it is his fingers that are now spreading the wetness of her pussy to her clit. It's easy to imagine his voice, determine the pace of his finger's movements, as she has sometimes experienced a morphic resonance with him, while he is in the middle of having sex with someone else – sometimes, it is a man, but most of the other times, he is having sex with a woman. (It was one of those times in which the virgin Akane touched herself shyly for the first time, and has been trying to successfully masturbate since then.)

He is teasing her now, slowly dragging his finger up and down the length of her pussy. Frustrated and seeking friction, Akane rocks her hips against the slow-moving digit that moves up her clit.

_"Do you want to come?"_ she hears his voice taunt. 

Akane, in turn, nods eagerly and feels the breaths she takes quicken, and pants out words like, "please," "faster," and "more." A finger presses harder against her clit, causing her to mewl, and lift her hips off the hotel bed.

She feels herself beginning to tighten and shake. Is this it? Is she coming? Is she finally going to experience the feeling of falling over the edge? 

_"You're close, aren't you? I can feel your fucking cunt clench around my fingers." _

"Please, please, Junpei, _please_,” she whimpers, trying to hold back the moans bubbling up her throat. "I want to come. I need to come." 

The pads of her heels are hot, and her toes are curling.

She feels the muscles of her thighs painfully tighten further and her back arching as she lets out a string of cries – so close, so _close_ . . .

But then the memory of her resonance with him in his sexual encounter furthers, and his voice is crooning another name, urging another woman to orgasm. Not her.

No, no!

Akane lets out a cry of frustration, as she feels the coiling feeling begin to dissipate. Fuck, she was so close, too!

Her back hits the bed in exasperation and defeat. She clenches her eyes close as she feels tears of shame, sorrow, and frustration leak from their corners, and turns her head to the side as she sobs to herself. 

Sometimes she wishes that she could go out and find someone who would maybe not have sex with her, but help her get off and relieve the frustration. Sometimes she wishes she had the guts to buy some sort of toy, so that she could just do it herself. Sometimes she wishes that she didn’t feel the need to try to get off in the first place.

But, really, she just wishes that he were here.

* * *

  
For the most part, Junpei has been so sweet and tender with her.

But there are many nights where he becomes wild and crazed with desire – and Akane has seen that side of him through the morphogenetic field countless number of times.

“Ah, you’re so fucking wet for me already, aren’t you?” Junpei croons from where he kneels at the foot of the bed. The tip of his index finger spreads her silky wetness to his clit, and then circles the bud once, causing Akane to jolt.

As the head of Crash Keys, Akane is the one who makes the orders and Junpei follows wordlessly.

But in the confines of their bedrooms, Junpei is the one who speaks while Akane helplessly wails and moans to his words.

He leans down and pulls her hips to his face, blowing against her sex.

Akane’s hips buck against his face. “Junpei!” she yelps, her hands tugging at his hair.

He lifts his head up, his eyes dark and ravenous. “Open your eyes, Akane. I want you to watch me make you come.” Dutifully, her heavy-lidded eyes meet his.

And then he disappears between her thighs.

“_Ah_!” Akane instantly keens and squeezes her eyes shut, unable to obey her orders, as his tongue laps at her clit and then moves lower. One hand leaves his hair to fist and twist the bed sheet as she lets out a long groan.

How did she live without this, without him? The late, lonely nights where she touched herself to her fantasies of him and moments of their morphic resonance seem like a distance memory now. All of those times fall so short and feel insignificant in comparison to _this_.

A squeeze of her ass brings Akane back to the moment. “Hold on tight,” Junpei warns. He slowly begins to stand and grabs her ass so he can continue to feast on her. Akane lets out a cry of surprise at the feeling of her legs and body being pulled up, but he throws her ankles around his neck so she can secure herself in place. To make matters worse – or better – she feels his finger, ah, two fingers slide inside of her, and she gasps at the intrusion and pushes her hips into his face in response.

Her moans grow louder and more pronounced as she feels herself begin to quiver and clench around his fingers . . . 

“Wait,” he suddenly orders, though his tongue then goes back to lapping relentlessly.

_Fuck! _Akane clenches her eyes shut again, grits her teeth, and tries to keep herself still. Her hands cover her face, pushing up against her cheeks as she holds her breath, trying to keep herself from falling apart now.

But she won’t be able to hold on much longer, and hopes that Junpei lets her come soon because please_, _please_, please, _she really _can’t_ keep –

“Now.”

Akane’s body jerks as she finally lets go with a cry, and he can feel her pulse against his fingers in disjointed waves.

When her orgasm subsides, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before releasing her legs. The lower half of her body falls back onto the bed and Junpei can see the pure relief on her face as she struggles to catch her breath.

The grin on his face is lascivious. “That was hot,” he says, thinking about the tangy taste that lingers on his tongue. Maybe he’ll make her sit on his face tomorrow.

Junpei then leans down to push her hands away from her face and press his lips to hers. When he pulls back, he sees a look in Akane’s eyes that most likely mirrors his own desires; she wants more . . . and he does, too (because, _fuck_, then there will be so many more ways to make her fall apart), but they can’t move further than this until they are married – it is a promise he made to her.

It’s not long before Akane falls asleep. Junpei lies next to her, a hand on his cheek to prop up his head, as he watches the rise and fall of her naked chest.

His thoughts are wicked, thinking about how he exhausted his poor fiancé with the night’s activities. He is a giver rather than a receiver in their physical relationship for more reasons than one.

There is a hidden pleasure Junpei finds in breaking her, apart from just giving her pleasure. It is always so satisfying for him to know that he, too, has some reign over her and can make her fall apart just as easily as she has done to him in the past, albeit in a different way.

Akane shifts slightly, bringing her hands to rest under her cheeks, and Junpei’s eyes catch the ring on her left hand in the darkness.

A part of him feels guilty that there is a hidden malice behind his intentions. Akane is the love of his life and his wife-to-be. They have gone through hell and two – three, actually, according to Akane – death games together. She has no idea that his aggressive need to make her lose control of herself in the bedroom stems from a small but repressed resentment for her.

_But, hey, Akane seems to be reaping the benefits of it_, Junpei justifies to himself as his head falls onto the pillow.

Next to an obliviously unconscious Akane, he, too, drifts away to the ignorance of sleep.


End file.
